falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopold Hess II
Viscount Leopold Hess II, eldest son of Viscount Leopold Hess I of Port Collinger, was the Viscount of Port Collinger, as well as the Lord Fleet Admiral, and successful commander of the Haalsian Campaign. He is succeeded by James Hess Birth and Early Life Living in Pealli Leopold Hess II was born in Pealli, Jalbetrer, while his father still served as an Officer in the Falleen Army. During his early life, he attended the Ignissar School for Boys, in the outskirts of Pealli. He was known to be a troublesome child, often playing pranks, skipping class, or causing disruptions. When, at the age of 12, he was caught setting a small fire outside the school, he was kicked from the class, and his mother, Rachel Hess, decided to school him at home. Outside of school, Hess was an avid hunter and fisher, typically spending weekends out with friends in the countryside. Move to Port Collinger In 500AER, shortly after the Centennial Celebrations, Leopold's father was granted the Governorship of the then Colony, Port Collinger. Hess and his family then moved into the Governor's Palace in the city of Port Collinger. With an important position, and in the middle of the civil unrest, he was privately tutored in the Palace. Port Collinger offered an interesting atmosphere, but the constant unrest made it nearly impossible for the young Hess to live as he had before, and spent his teenage years kept behind walls. In 506AER, after his 18th Birthday, he was enrolled in the Imperial Naval Academy, to follow in the footsteps of his father, who joined the Navy in 503AER. Cadet Years, First Station, Viscounty Junior Cadet School Leopold joined the Imperial Naval Academy, in Cartria, in 506AER. During his Plebian Year, he spent large amounts of time studying, but during a trip to Drosst one Fall afternoon, he met a young girl by the name of Jessica Meunia. The two became good friends, and eventually began dating. While in his second year, Hess began ship training. With his class, they spent the summer sailing as Midshipmen on the HMS Vinther I, the flagship of the Empire. Cadet Hess was proven to be a capable leader, and was granted a position in leading the troop of Cadets. His Third and Fourth years honed skills, and allowed the cadets to familiarize themselves with the operations of the Navy. HMS Kingfisher In 510AER, Hess graduated and received the rank of Lieutenant, and assigned to the HMS Kingfisher, a frigate with the 5th Fleet. In the summer of that year, the Vazii Fricna uprising meant that the 5th Fleet was activated to protect the colony of Port Collinger. While he never saw combat, the service in the War served to give experience for the young officer. For years after he continued serving, until in 517AER, he was appointed Captain of the Kingfisher. He served during the Haalsian Intervention, eventually commanding the HMS Vinther II, and aircraft carrier. Shortly after, he was promoted to Commodore, and given command of the 4th Fleet, based in Dellenport. Viscountcy In 519AER, his father died, leaving Hess the Viscountcy. He was forced to resign in the Imperial Navy, as the Colonay was now in the Dominion of Antaria, but in 520AER when it was dissolved, he regained his Admiral position. For a few years, not much occured, but in 526AER, Hess became embroiled in the Reellam rebellion, personally leading the 4th Marines into combat against the rebels. For his bravery, he was awarded a Medal of Aquanis. In 528AER, he contested the elections in Port Collinger for the Paliramentary seat, and an FPP MP. Gaining control of the patry shortly after, he continued in his seat as an MP until the Human Rights Act of 537AER barred him from holding office, and an Officer of the Navy. Life in the Admiralty In 529AER , after the Trial and Execution of David Martin, Leopold Hess II was given the command of the navy, and promoted to Fleet Admiral. He served to help drive the navy forward in technology and efficiency, and successfully commanded his fleet during several battles. He is particularly noted for his victories in Haalsia, in late 548AER, and the victories off the coast of Hastigia in 544 and 546AER, turning away he Kaarnorian and Shihan-Golden fleets, respectively. Viscount Hess died in 564AER, to be succeeded by his son, James. Chester-Nimitz.jpg|Leopold Hess while commanding the Fleet nimitz-chester.jpg|Leopold Hess poses for a picture aboard the "Dillon Chastel" nimitz.jpg|Hess prepares to go to Battlestations h58328.jpg|Hess looks on as the news is read that the war is over Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium